That Special Someone
by mariahmaru
Summary: A oneshot that I made for my friend using her OC. Elizabeth remembers her tragic past before she is wed to Jean.


(That Special Someone)

Elizabeth sat alone in a room staring at the mirror. Today was the day.

She clenched tightly on a small flower amulet wishing that they were here.

The girl started to close her eyes and tried to remember her faint memories of her mother and father. It was so long ago when she last saw them, she cursed herself for forgetting the sound of their voices.

She remembered the times her and her father played outside by there favorite tree, her father would chase her around the tree claiming he was going to eat her, then when he caught her he attached her with yucky kisses.

She smiled softly.

The dark haired girl remembered being with her mother in the kitchen, watching her making sandwiches for lunch. Her mother scolded her many times because Elizabeth kept stealing slices of cheese from the sandwiches and eating them.

Elizabeth started to giggle a little bit, she was a troublemaker sometimes.

The girl then remembered climbing into her parents' bed countless times at night because she felt lonely in her own bed. Her father would hold her tight and kept her warm at night.

... She missed those times.

"I loved them so much... They were my world and I was there's..." She whispered tilting her head back, "They were there one minute then the next they were gone..."

Then she started to remember Marco. Her best friend. The boy who saved her from loneliness. Her big brother.

When she was first living with Marco she remembered having a lot of nightmares. She didn't remember the full details about them, she just remembered most of them were about the titans and also the people who experimented on her. She would scream out for her father when she woke up but Marco came to her aid instead. The freckled boy held her tight close to his chest like her father did and she would calm down. He would sleep in her bed all night just to make her safe and happy.

Elizabeth draped her right arm over her face to try to prevent tears from leaking from her eyes. She clenched onto the amulet tighter in her left hand.

"Marco..." She muttered as her voice cracked, "Where was I when you needed my help!?"

She remembered that day when Jean told her that Marco passed... She broke down crying in front of everyone. And Jean-Jean held her close to his chest. She remembered hearing his heartbeat, it was fast, his breathing was heavy. She guessed that he tried to prevent himself from crying as well.

After that day something bloomed between Elizabeth and Jean. Something that she never felt before.

Elizabeth was scared to lose anyone else, especially Jean.

Jean stood by her for everything. When she was locked up in the dungeon, he waited for her release. When she was angry at him, he would do anything for her to forgive him. When she lost control in her titan form, he was there to help her to snap out of it.

And when he caught her crying alone in her room, he would hold her close and kiss her.

"Elizabeth! It's time!" Daffodil said walking into the room with Hanji.

Elizabeth looked at them as tears rolled down her face.

"Are you okay?" Her chubby friend asked.

Hanji smiled softly and wiped away Elizabeth's tears with her thumbs, "Silly girl, you're suppose to cry after the ceremony not before."

"I'm sorry Hanji." The youngest girl said as Daffodil grabbed her flower amulet.

Daffodil helped put the Amulet around her neck and smiled, "Are you ready?"

The dark haired girl sighed deeply, "I am."

"Then let's go." The oldest woman said as they walked out of the room.

The three women walked into another room where Levi waited by the door.

"About time, everyone is waiting." Levi stated.

"Oh, we just needed to fetch the blushing bride, it didn't take that long." Hanji stated.

"Tch, whatever shitty glasses. You two need to hurry and sit your asses down." The short man said.

"Rude, why would you talk to your darling wife like that?" Daffodil stated.

Hanji laughed, "That's as close to a cute nickname that I'll ever get."

Elizabeth giggled as Levi kicked them out of the room.

"You seem annoyed heichou." The bride said.

Levi stared at her and looked away, "Well brat... I'm actually annoyed because you grew up... I wanted you to stay fifteen forever."

The girl smiled, "You sound like an overprotective father."

"Oi! I am your overprotective father." He stated.

She giggled, "Of coarse you are heichou."

Levi stuck his arm out, "You ready... You little shit?"

Elizabeth wrapped her arm around his and nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."

The older gentleman placed his hand onto the door and pushed it open, triggering music.

They walked down an isle with people watching them in 'awe'.

She saw many of her friends there and their family.

Reiner and Dot Pixis were sitting next to each other while Reiner had his one year old son sitting on his lap waving at her.

Connie and Sasha sat next to each other while Sasha rubbed her big tummy.

Armin, Rico, and Mikasa day next to each other. Mikasa looked happy, probably because Elizabeth want marrying Eren.

Bertolt, Annie, Historia, and Ymir sat next to each other. Bertolt had his six month old adopted daughter sitting on his lap, while Christa had her adopted three year old son sleeping on her.

Jean's mother was sobbing uncontrollably when Levi finally gave her to the alter, having her looking at her fiance Jean.

Daffodil and Hanji stood at her side as her bridesmaids and Eren stood next to Jean as his best man.

"Now we all came here to see two comrades unite into love's embrace." Erwin said and gazed at Jean, "Jean Kirstein, do you promise to love Elizabeth Garcia? To love her and to hold her through sickness and through wealth, till death do you part?"

Jean smiled and have a nod, "I do."

"He damn right better." Levi muttered, having Hanji nudging him to behave himself.

Eren gazed at Elizabeth with tender eyes, "Elizabeth Garcia, do you promise to love Jean Kirstein? To love him and to hold him through sickness and through wealth, till death do you part?"

The bride's eyes got teary as she gazed into Jean's eyes, "I do."

Jean's smile grew bigger, he was almost in tears.

"May I have the rings?" Erwin asked Eren.

Eren nodded in response and gave the commander the rings.

The blond man gave the rings to the bride and groom and said, "Place these rings on each other's hands."

The bride and groom nodded and place the rings on each other's fingers.

"With the rings in place the bond is sealed. I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Erwin said.

Jean kissed his wife tenderly. Once he kissed her everyone cheered, except for Jean's mother, she sobbed harder.

Jean then embraced Elizabeth and laughed, "I'm so happy to finally marry my princess."

The short girl laughed, "I'm glad that you're happy."

They turned around and faced their guests with happy faces, but Elizabeth saw three people sitting in the back. Her eyes widened. Marco was sitting between her mother and father in the back of the room, but no one seemed to notice them. They were smiling happily.

Tears welled up into her eyes and she blinked, they disappeared. Tears rolled down her face as she smiled widely.

"You okay princess?" Jean asked concerned.

Elizabeth hugged him tightly and smothered her face into his chest.

"I'm just glad that everyone came." She said happily.

Her husband chuckled and patted her head, "I'm glad that you're glad."


End file.
